Binders of the type identified above are becoming quite popular. In one known prior art binder, the entire opaque cover of a binder has a transparent sheet extending over the cover, with the transparent sheet being secured to it on three sides to form a pocket into which visual presentation sheets may be inserted. However, such arrangements may be somewhat unfinished or unprofessional in their appearance.
In another more elaborate type of binder, as shown in U.S. Pat. No. 5,857,797 granted Jan. 12, 1999, for example, the binder covers may be formed of stiff opaque material covered with opaque plastic sheet material; and the opaque plastic sheet material may form a frame around a transparent front sheet pocket, thus setting off the visual material which may be inserted into the front cover pocket. However, binders of this type require different materials and a number of manufacturing steps which make the binders somewhat more expensive than would be desirable for some applications.